


tig

by winterglaze



Category: mice - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, Other, Tigrounette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterglaze/pseuds/winterglaze
Summary: chdckajscbk





	tig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=x).



Starting off my usual school day I got out my chromebook and logged into a holy site called Transformice. Tigrounette was waiting. Most people were doing actual work but I was like fuck it! Suddenly my mouse appeared on the screen. I knew it was time to prove myself. Everyone could finally see what I was capable of. As I clicked the menu sweat started dripping down my back. Was I really going to do this? Now there was no going back. Having your classmates think that you're noob is the worst feeling ever. I closed my eyes pressing on bootcamp and finally when I opened them I knew right away that I had made a wrong choice. It wasn't just any map. It was the one I had been trying to complete for years. Infact I've never seen anyone complete it besides those br statpadders. There was lava, water and of course my worst nightmare, corner jumps. Trying to avoid the lava I made it and now it was time to go into the water. "I'm not going to fall to my death" I told myself. A few kids started to gather by me. I pressed the keys slowly and I had made it again. "Thank you Jesus!" I yelled. This was getting intense. A fewmore kids started to gather by me. Some of them whispered to each other saying "She's doing bootcamp!" Others said "There's no way she's going to make it. No one can be that good." "Bitch I'm going to prove you wrong!" I yelled as I made my way to the corner jumps. I could barely breathe as I hit the arrow keys as hard as I could making sure that my mouse was going to survive this. Suddenly more kids started to gather around cheering me on yelling things like "go pro". Soon I was surrounded by my whole class. Getting the cheese back to the whole was the hardest part. I jumped onto a trampoline and landed on a wooden block. I was almost there. All I ahd to do was make one more corner jump. Sweating like hell my mouse had made it. My classmates screamed in excitement. From then on I was known as the pro.


End file.
